High protein food products are useful in a variety of settings. One example is with products consumed by athletes building muscle mass, or where a person suffers from lean body mass loss due to illness or excessive physical activity. In one example a food product is useful for soldiers who need a transportable stable protein source while in the field. Consuming protein can enhance muscle mass and strength. See Jimenez-Flores et al. “A comparison of the effects of a high carbohydrate vs. a higher protein milk supplement following simulated mountain skirmishes” Military Medicine 177 6:723, 2012.